User talk:Brickmack/Archive 7
Archives Previous versions of this page have been archived: When This page gets to 10 or more subtitles, please place the topics into an archive. Leave the last topic, and I will put it in on my own, to ensure the conversation is done. ---- Mainspace? Know of anything I can do in the mainspace to help the wiki? -- 04:30, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Ya grammar:change 1st person to 3rd person sentence.-- 05:20, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :There is a big button on the left with "Things to Do" on it... 10:29, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Thanks guys. -- 10:34, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Crazy page I tried making my page better but it beggan going out of control! can you help me fix it? IRC Could you make an IRC channel for this wiki? -- 07:20, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Just Basic Wiki Hey could you help me with this wiki. Just Basic Wiki -- 00:48, September 10, 2009 (UTC) REMEMBER Please put this on your Userpage and tell everyone you know to do the same. For the honour of all who died eight years before. Thank you. 16:36, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Can i make a template by making a page called Template:Remember and putting the code in it so you just have to type ? 16:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I made now a Template. Just type . 17:13, September 11, 2009 (UTC) this template puts pages on the speedy deletion list. 01:04, September 14, 2009 (UTC) No it doesn't. -- 01:36, September 14, 2009 (UTC) u sure? cuz my and your userpage and talks were on the speedy, this was and the other place was when they had this template. once i took it off, they were off. 01:38, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Use . See my Sandbox. -- 01:39, September 14, 2009 (UTC) oh it doesnt anymore apparently, but im pretty sure it did. 01:42, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Samdo probably wanted the page deleted and so everyone that had it on his page was put on the delete list. I think he took it down. -- 01:44, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Yeh if you used the {Remember} then it would put you on it. Because he wanted it deleted. -- 01:46, September 14, 2009 (UTC) oh ok got it. 01:47, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Sig Could you help me wrap my number of edits to my sig? -- 23:40, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Rank 9! Hey welcome to rank 9! You can put this template on your page By typing -- 03:47, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Are you going to use this? -- 06:42, September 16, 2009 (UTC) If he wants.-- 12:20, October 18, 2009 (UTC) 1/2 Hey I got the half and half page thingy to work! See my user page. Plus I got 2000 edits! -- 11:19, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Congrats rank 9 buddy Congrats rank 9 buddy, Konstatin, Mack. Study Hard in Skool-- 02:04, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Why are you deleting the article contents? Why are you deleting the contents of the articles? 21:40, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Account was hacked. Currently blocked. 22:12, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Go on the IRC, change your pass and then I will unblock. If your pass has been changed... then I will pull some strings and get it changed back. I am currently on User:Sannse's good book, so perhaps she could take time to change your pass back? 22:20, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::So what is this? Troyl is telling me that you are with E&C? Mind explaining yourself? 22:27, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :You have been unblocked; don't forget to change your pass ;) 00:02, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :i was working with e&c to try and negotiat to get my stolen MLN items back. my MLN account has been hacked again, the items are now restolen. pass is changed, and thanks for the unblock Bomb I created something called the bomb. Click here if you want to risk it.-- 23:52, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning File:Kanoi.jpg is unused and will be deleted in 5 days. If you have need of this file please make a note on the file page. Thanks 04:11, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ask the guy i uploasded it for. his name is kanohi something LU Wiki fixed I believe I have fixed the skins in the LU Wiki. Let me know if you are still having issues. 02:29, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Barnstar! 17:37, October 28, 2009 (UTC)}} :I second that, but have already given you a barnstar. 21:30, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Featured User How do I get to be the featured user of the month? (On your page.) What do I have to do? :) -- 12:25, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :O, i just put people on there that i think have done a good job on here latly. That reminds me, i havnt updated that in a while Friendly Request hey mackmoron11 can my brother verrell123 be your friend?? please answer :Accepted To Mackmoron11 Thanks im verrell123